"Wrath" Moonlight
"Wrath" Moonlight is an artificialy created Nord Werewolf, commonly referred to as Jasic Wrathheart. SPOILERS Warning: This page conatins severe spoilers and events that are yet to occur within future RPs. Proceed with caution, or not at all. Origin "Wrath" and his older sister "Anger", along with "Fury" were created during experiments by an ancient Bosmer mage, as the ultimate tools to suck out and transfer the energy of the Et´Ada to their creator. As such, he was theoretically able to kill Et´Ada and rob them of their powers. To develop Wrath's and his sisters powers their creator gave them into the care of two of his fully grown but "failed" experiments: Layla and Denjolf Moonlight - as they called themselves. Both "Wrath" and his sister "Anger" do not remember this because they where babies at the time. Early Childhood Having received human names by their adoptive parents, Wrath and his sister lived peacefully with their parents in a big house, somewhere in one of Skyrim's forests, being isolated from common civilisation. Due to their adoptive parents not telling them of their true origin and lying about their enhanced Werewolf forms Wrath and his sister believed they where part of an ancient priviledged pack of Werewolves and more importantly: to be real humans. At the age of seven, Wrath's creator deemed it fit to develop his and his sister's abilities further and hired a small part of the Imperial Legion to take Wrath and his sister and bring them to one of his facilities to develop their powers. However, unexpectedly their adoptive parents resisted the hired Imperial soldiers and had to be killed. Their sacrifice allowed Wrath's sister to flee and allowed the former himself to hide from the Imperial soldiers, separating them. After having to witness his parents' brutal deaths from his hideout and seeing his home and life burned down by the Imperial Soldiers, he had to hide and survive his pursuers, alone in the forest, which he only managed to accomplish with the help of his Werewolf abilities. After two weeks he came to a town, where he had to learn how to survive and adapt on the street. After living on the street for two years, Wrath saw the Imperial Officer, who killed his parents pass through the town and in a fit of rage immediatly attacked him. However, this was a trap and Wrath was caught by the decimated Imperial party, who where still hunting for him and his sister. Due to events not turning out as expected the Imperial Officer who caught Wrath demanded a much larger payment from his creator, torturing Wrath for a year, until his creator managed to find a source of money and accepted the Imperial Officer's terms. The negotiations happened outside of Wrath's knowledge, so that it seemed to him as if he was tortured for no reason. As he was sold to his creator at the age of 10 he was thrown into what he belived was some kind of special prison for outcasts but was actually a means to develop his powers even further, by his creator. The "prison" was located in a medium large cave complex, with several 4-man cells inhabited by the "prisoners" - all "failed" creations of Wrath's creator - all, as Wrath believed, Children like himself. The three years that Wrath had to endure in his prison shaped him into a cold-hearted, blood-crazed, brutal, highly deadly and effective killer, with barely any emotional expressions and a burning hatred towards his tormentors. With no goals or hope, Wrath sank deeper and deeper into despair, until he even forgot his name, given by his adoptive parents and took on the nickname Wrath, becoming almost how his creator desired him to become. This torment ended when a Redguard reaver lord by the name of Salah Gaahn came across the prison by coincidence. Disgusted by the monstrosity of the place, Salah Gaahn burned the entire place down and released most of the prisoners from their torment by slaying them. In the ensuring chaos Wrath managed to succesfully get away and hide until the chaos was over. Shortly after he witnessed his sister, who had been unknowingly to him also one of the prisoners the entire time, join Gaahn's forces and leaves the prison behind. This gave him his ultimate goal of finding his sister and save the last traces of his family. The Hunt In the first days of the pursuit of Gaahn, Wrath stumbled upon a Breton robber, whom he killed soon after. This was the first human being he had killed after receiving his freedom and since he didn't remember his real name "Wrath" took on the name of the first grown man he had killed - Jasic. From that moment on he called himself Jasic Wrathheart. He had several encounters with Salah Gaahn's men, from wich he learned that Salah Gaahn was not just a common reaver lord but also an aspiring Daedric Prince, with an enourmously large bandit organization and a real chance, at actually becoming a fully fledged Daedra. However he also learned that Salah Gaahn had betrayed his sister and sealed her in a Dwemer Time-Cage in an alternate realm of Oblivion. The Time-Cage could only be opened by using three specific keys, that Gaahn scattered throughout Skyrim. Salah Gaahn himself, in the possession of one of the keys vanished shortly after the sealing, without a trace. Over the years, Jasic managed to find two of the required keys. The Incident Soon after Gaahn's disappearence, when Jasic was 14 he found a small group of friends, whom he, despite his dark past managed to form a bond with. Due to finding no traces of Gaahn he decided to stay with them and hunt with them for treasures and adventures. However only several months later Jasic and his group found themselves surrounded by Falmer in a dwarven ruin. Prior to that Jasic had revealed his dark past and his Werewolf abilities to them, so they urged him on to take on his Werewolf form and break through the Falmer lines. Despite Jasic's warning that he was not able to surpress or control the Werewolf within him yet they still urged him on. Having the full support and trust of his companions Jasic confidently turned into his Werewolf form and slaughtered every Falmer in the ruin, including his four friends. After this incident Jasic did never want to form bonds again or have friendships, as he never wanted kill someone who trusted and believed in him again. New hope At the age of 16, having still found no traces of Gaahn but one of three keys, Jasic got involved into events involving the Mages Guild. There he joined a group of people to get closer to the reformed Mages Guild's Arch-Mage Verus, because of possible leads on Gaahn's wereabouts. This, disappointingly for Jasic turned out to be a false rumor, however the shaky friendship he formed with the group stayed and grew proportionally with their adventures. Interference During another one of Jasic and his friends' adventures, he was kidnapped and detained in the Sea of Ghosts by none other than his creator. Since Jasic had never met his creator and was still believing to be a real human, the lies of his creator manipulated Jasic to co-operate with him, thus being seperated from his friends for a while. Prior to his little side adventure his creator talked Jasic into replacing his right eye with a magically enhanced one. This allowed him to be able to see extremly sharp and far, negate minor spells and with a lot of concentration and focus to even read a person's thoughts. Though Jasic never used the third ability, as he viewed to invade someone else's privacy as taboo. Unknowingly to him, the eye could only be utilized by the creations of his creator. After receiving the eye Jasic was sent to a Dwarven ruin, that had no visible entrance and could only be entered and left through teleportation. His creator maintained a connection with him through a reanimated Imperial scholar. As Jasic made his way through the ruin he surprisingly found a wounded imperial, who was the only survivor of a failed expedition. Baffled by the appearance of people in a ruin without an entrance, Jasic let his guard down and the resurrected scholar was put to rest by an automaton, rendering him stuck with the wounded Imperial by the name of Kira. After saving her life he obtained the second key with Kira's help and rejoined with his friends afterwards. Kira accompanied him ever since. The Order While working on his plans and looking for a way to find Salah Gaahn news of the sealment of the Dwemer ruins reached him. Since this was hindering his goals Jasic joined the people he met during the events involving the mages guild once again to help them stop Hermaeus Mora. In this time he traveled with them to a realm of Oblivion by the name Spira and aquired the passive ability to negate the negative effects of his Lycanthropy through the Heavens tower. However this had no effect on his nightmares, wich continued to plague him. After he helped the Order defeat Hermaeus Mora and the Dwemer ruins were unsealed again he continued working out his plans and trying to reach his goals. Ambition Still working together with his creator, Jasic found out through him where Salah Gaahn was hiding. However the only way to reach Gaahn's well-fortified island was to lure an entire fleet to the island and slip through in the chaos undetected. To execute this plan Jasic had to travel to the Summerset Isles and murder the Aldmeri Dominion queen, Levyin, the most open-minded queen since Queen Ayren, in broad daylight, which almost caused another war to break out in Tamriel. Having executed this plan perfectly, Jasic fought in a long battle of survival against Gaahn's overwhelming guards and defenses, until vanquishing Gaahn himself. After Jasic finally freed his sister with the third key, she revealed his creator's role in their torment to him, causing Jasic to confront his creator, who revealed Jasics origin to Jasic and placed him under his control. Only shortly after Jasic's creator had all three of his tools, "Anger", "Wrath" and "Fury" under his control and was ready to merge them together, to create "God Eater". He was stopped by Jasic's friends and Kira. Kira, "Fury", Jasic's creator and even Jasic himself all died in the ensuing battle. Aftermath Due to the three artificial creations not having a soul but only a mind, they all have a connection with a soul from the Soul Cairn to be able to stay in Mundus. After Jasic died, his body was sent to the Soul Cairn and the soul that he had a connection with, an Imperial officer, came back to life in Tamriel. Within the Soul Cairn, Jasic had to kill a confused and frustrated "Fury", who blamed him for his "death". Luckily, Jasic managed to find Kira's soul in the Soul Cairn, who had been soul trapped before she died. Merging her soul with his body Jasic managed to both escape the Soul Cairn and become a full human. Only shortly after he managed to escape the Soul Cairn he was tricked and imprisoned by the Aedra because they were afraid of his ability to kill Et´Ada and rob them of their powers. He remained captured and left in solidary confinement, as an attempt to either drive him insane or kill him over a long amount of time, alone with himself for several years until he was freed again. This however made him hold a grudge against the Aedra and distrust them. A fleeting dream After several years in captivity of the Aedra and solitary confinement Jasic was released by them into the realm Spira as a desperate attempt and last resort to stop a powerful deity that threatened to destroy Spira. It was during this journey that he first heard and made contact with Lilith. Appearance Jasic is pale and thin like smoke, has black, wild hair and deep, black eyes. He is 1.72meters high and stopped aging at the age of 16. After utilising the magical eye the color of his right eye became red and his retina took on a cat/snake like form. He maintains a neutral facial expression most of the time, that doesn´t reveal any of his thought or feelings. He almost always wears Hevnoraak's mask while in combat and generally likes to wear face-concealing clothing. His favorite color is black. Combat Jasic is one of the fastest fighters on Tamriel. He can be extremly versatile but mostly displays a spell-sword fighting style, using destruction based spells for ranged combat and two blades in close combat. He can also summon atronarchs to distract enemies. He fights very fast and strategic, being as light-footed as possible he can outmaneuver opponents with ease and find numerous openings. He has a habit of slaughtering his opponents with cunning precision and without mercy. On top of that he often intimidates opponents by not showing any kind of emotion in battle. He also has an extremly high pain tolerance, allowing him to take injuries like an arrow to the knee without even as much as flinching. His most powerful spell is the Lightning Storm spell. One of his most often used tools is the Whirlwind sprint shout. He has a ring that that he wears only when he has no other choice, wich triples his movement speed. If he receives too many heavy injuries, he can lose control and either turn into a Werewolf or go into a bloodrage. His necklace seems to heal any injuries while he is in that state. When in a bloodrage Jasic can not differentiate between friend and foe and tries to kill anything he can. While in a bloodrage he can display sadistic features - a result of his time in the "prison". Beast Form Jasic has a unique and extremely powerful beastform, only inferior to the one of his sister. Other than a normal Werewolf he is not in control of himself while in beast form and rather takes the place of a spectator, should he transform. The Beast form itself displays enourmous size, strength, and movement speed. More than any other Werecreature on Tamriel, with the exception of his sister, who is regarded as even more powerful than him. Trivia *Hevnoraak's mask was his last birthday present. *The ring he carries and his necklace have also been created by his creator and only work on him, his sister and "Fury". *There was the chance of a possible romance between him and Kira. However, that never came to be since Kira died before anything serious could happen. *Though by merging his body with Kira's soul he became a full human, Kira lives on through him and sometimes communicates with Jasic in his head. RPs *Return of the Mages Guild Part 2 - 5 (Completed) *The Pirate RP (Completed) *The Doors of Oblivion (Completed) *The Order (Completed) *A Fleeting Dream (On-going) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nord Category:Werewolves Category:Pages with broken file links